Am I alive? alternate ending
by thebrave918
Summary: This is the alternate ending to Am I alive?. Now this is very strongly rated M. So read at your own risk....


here you go hope you like it. (now for people who don't like the seeing Riku, Sora, or Kairi being hurt then delete this e-mail right now!) and the alternate ending is rated M

Contains: Rape, abuse, use of alcohol, blood, and violence

_The last thing I remember was seeing people run at me..._

"ughhhhh..." Sora said as he woke up. Sora coughed up a big pile of blood. "what happened?" Sora said as he got up to his feet. "OWWW!" Sora said as he fell over. He was really weak. But on the bright side, the boulder moved.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora said getting up again actually being able to walk. Then what he saw made him throw up. He saw Riku's severed hand lying in a pile of leaves where he was about to step. He saw a knife lying next to the hand. He picked it up as a weapon. "RIKU! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he heard something russling in the bushes. "Riku?" Sora said. Then a grizzly bear popped out of the bushes.

"Back off you son of a bitch! I am in no mood to stop and fight you! I have to find my friends!" Sora screamed at the bear. Then the bear ran at Sora but he stood his gaurd with the knife in hand. Then the bear jumped on him and pushed him to the ground and began slashing his arm. Then Sora gained all his strength and pushed the knife into the skull of the bear killing it instantly.

Soras arm was covered in blood along slash marks. The knife was in his hand with the point facing the ground. Blood was dripping from the knife. "how you like me now bitch!" Sora screamed at the lifless bears body.

He began walking again. Well actually limping. When he heard some noises coming from the camp site.

Sora hid in the bushes so he wasent seen to see what was going on. What he saw was hurting him so much.

"shut the fuck up bitch!" A man in a ski mask screamed at Kairi and smacked her with the butt of his 9mm pistol right in her face. Kairi was tied to a tree, hands and feet tied behind her. Then the man in the ski mask leaned down right in Kairis face. "c'mon gimme a kiss bitch" Then while she was trying to close her mouth so the man couldn't kiss her, the man punched her in the face the she opened her mouth and he kissed her for about 30 seconds. "hey Jeff , I'm gonna do this bitch you wanna turn after me?" The man in the ski mask said. "sure I'll take a whack at er'" The other man said. "alright you little bitch if you try to pull anything, I'll slit your throat, got it" Them man said to Kairi. Then Kairi nodded shakily. Then he pulled her skirt down and took her shirt off. Then he pulled her panties off and basically ripped her braw off to reveal her breasts. Sora was still looking. But he turned away. He felt so much pain for Kairi.

**WARNING! THIS PART CONTAINS RAPE! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**

Then the man unzipped his pants quickly to reveal his member. Then he placed his member inside of Kairi and began pumping. Kairi was crying so much but she couldn't say anything because the other man placed a piece of duck tape over her mouth. Then after a while the man pulled out of Kairi. Then he ripped the tape off of Kairis mouth. "suck it bitch" the man said. Kairi did as she was told. She began sucking on his big member. While Kairi was sucking the one man, the other man came over and placed his member inside of her.

**END OF RAPE.**

They stopped after a while. The man pulled out a bottle of liqour and drank strait from the bottle. The other man puule out a cigarette and lit it. "ahh isn't this the good life" Jeff, one of the men. "yeah" The man with the ski mask said. Sora now saw his oppurtunity to strike. Then he jumped out of the bushes with the knife in hand and startled the men.

**WARNING AGAIN! THIS PART CONTAINS HEAVY VIOLENCE!**

"hey! what the hell was that for!" The man in the ski mask said. "you...hurt...both...of...my...best friends...your GONNA PAY!" Sora said with intense rage. Then Sora ran at Jeff and stabbed him in the chest. Then the other man kicked Sora strait in the face. Then Sora pulled the knife out of Jeff and slashed the other man in the face. Then Jeff got up and pulled out a gun. "Sora! watch out!" Riku said. It finally reassured Sora that Riku was okay. He turned around and spin kicked Jeff in the face. You could see teeth fly out of Jeffs mouth. Then the other man got up. "you son of a bitch!" He then pulled out a gun and shot Sora in the leg. "ugghhh!" Sora said as he fell to the ground in pain. "well it's not like I've been shot, slashed or crushed by a one million ton boulder tonite! I can take a little more!" Sora said as he got up. "ohhh thank god Sora's okay" Kairi said.

Sora ran at the masked man dodging his bullets. Then Sora kicked him in the balls. The man fell down in pain. "YOU RAPED MY BEST FRIEND!" Sora said as he stabbed the man in the mask in the chest. "YOU SEVERED RIKU'S HAND!" He said again as he stabbed him in the chest again. "AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" He said one last time as Sora stabbed the man in the heart.

**END OF VIOLENCE**

"Now let's see who's behind the mask" Sora said as he pulled the ski mask off. Then Sora dropped the knife because of how much shock he was in. It was Roxas... "Ro...Roxas! How...How could you do this to me and Riku and Kairi!" Sora said with tears beginning to fill his eyes. "It was Kairi, I loved her and you were with her so I had to get rid of you so I pushed the boulder on to you...uuggghhhh... and kidnapped Kairi and Riku... and raped Kairi" Roxas said because he was in so much pain. But then just as he finished his sentence, he died. Then Sora began crying. "It was Roxas! that fucker!" Riku said. "He fuckin' chopped off my hand!" Riku said again. Sora was still teary but he walked over and untied Kairi and Riku. Then Kairi hugged Sora so close. She didn't care she was getting blood on her, she just wanted to hold Sora. "Sora, I am...so glad your okay!" Kairi said crying on his shoulder. "It's alright Kairi...I'm okay except for the slash marks and bullet hole and bruises I'm okay" Sora said to Kairi.

"Kairi, I love you" Sora said. "I love you too" Kairi said. Then they kissed.

**THE END**


End file.
